Karnasaur Armed Forces
The Karnasaur Armed Forces, or KAF'', ''is the military force of the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation, under government jursdiction of the Department of War, and commander-in-chief, Supreme High General Hess Kuun. Branches The Fleets The KAF's space naval branch is reffered to collectively as the Fleets. The duty of the Fleets is to maintain Sauren space dominance, transport ground units, escort civilian starships, an overall execute missions which are inherently dependent on starships. Marines are considered the same as the Fleets, as are atmospheric craft. The nearest the KAF has to orbital nation guards are the Garrison Fleets. The Legions The branch encompassing all land troops, the Legions' duty is to do what the Fleets cannot: Land-based missions. From garrison duty to active conquest, the Legions are varied and diverse in skill and occupation. The nearest the KAF has to a national guard are the Garrison Legions. Rank Structure Legionnary Ranks Private 2nd Class - Lowest rank. Mainly grunts and enlistees. Private 1st Class - More well-trained or skilled grunts, can either be promoted to or enlisted as. Corporal - Enlisted, second-in-command of a squad, typically allowed use of a squad's fire team. Sergeant - NCO, typically leader of a squad. Staff Sergeant - Higher than a sergeant, still typically a squad leader, but capable of ordering sergeants. Gunnery Sergeant - Typically holding non-combative duties, usually coordinating lower ranked sergeants. Eligible for drilling recuits. Master Sergeant - Found heading platoons Sergeant Major - Sometimes platoon leaders, but usually take on organizational efforts. The end of NCO career; At least 20 years' worth of experience as determined by higher ranked officers in order to reach this point (The record time for reaching this rank is only having 7 years of service, but superior military education). Warrant Officer - Bridge between NCO and CO; Honorary rank given to Sergeant Majors training for their officer's commission. Lieutenant - First Commissioned Officer rank. Attained either by promotion or by completing officer education. Found leading companies at times, usually as assistants for captains. Senior Lieutenant - Rank unique to KAF, senior lieutenants are LTs who have maintained their rank for 10 years. Staff Captain - Administrative rank. Usually commanding a base camp's logisitics while a captain handles the soldiers. Captain - Leaders of companies. Lieutenant Commander - Assistants to the commanders of regiments. Commander - Leaders of regiments Lieutenant Colonel - Assistants to battalion leaders Colonel - Leaders of battalions; Last non-general officer rank. Junior Colonel is an unofficial rank assigned to colonels who have served less than 3 years, and are generally scrutinized more carefully. General - Commander of an entire Legion. Legions typically consist of 2-3 battalions. High General - Commander of elite or poweful Legions, eligible to command numerous Legions in an Army or Legions and Fleets in a Task Force. At least 50 years of service before eligibility is achieved for this rank, and even then one is likely not to attain it. Presently, there are 20 High Generals in the Legions. Flotilla Ranks (Note: Pilots often give themselves unofficial ranks such as sergeants and corporals to identify the chain of command in a squadron or wing) Starman 1st Rank - Lowest rank Starman 2nd Rank - More well trained starman. Starman 3rd Rank - Highest non-NCO rank Petty Officer - NCO, in command of a team of engineers onboard a ship. Typically one per deck. Overwatcher - Responsible for all Petty Officers in a ship section, usually 5 decks. Chief Petty Officer - Responisble for Overwatchers and Petty Officers on the ship System Officer - NCO in charge of a certain system, such as DC, life support, or bridge control. Warrant Officer- NCO training to gain a commission. Ensign - First officer rank, typically put in charge of certain systems on the bridge to act as a liason from the captain to the SOs and Petty Officers Sub-Lieutenant - In charge of maintaining fighters and bombers. Lieutenant - First pilot rank Lieutenant Commander - Assists in maintenance and senior to lieutenants. Commander - Squad leader or captain of a ship smaller than a frigate Colonel - Wing leader Captain - Commander of any ship as large as or larger than a frigate. Rear Admiral - Controls a group of ships in a Fleet Vice Admiral - Assistant to the Admiral Admiral - Commander of an entire Fleet. High Admiral - Like High Generals, High Admirals control an elite or exceptionally powerful Fleet, and are eligible to command numerous Fleets in an Armada or a Task Force of Fleets and Legions. 50 years of service are required for attaining this rank, and, again, few ever are chosen for it. There are presently 22 High Admirals. Military Doctrine Flotilla Doctrine In the Fleets, heavy focus is placed on superior firepower with maximum accuracy, with range and armour being secondary priority and all other factors, such as speed and shields, being almost entirely ignored. While different Fleets have different compositions and focuses, all Fleets have a focus on the most powerful ship available, usually ranging from a heavy cruiser to a battleship, being the primary attacker, while all other ships act as secondary guns. Lead ships target enemy units according to priority; Before dealing with the heavy cruisers, for example, a Fleet would focus on neutralizing the one dreadnought in the enemy fleet. Once a target is aquired, all ships are ordered to fire on it with maximum firepower; The full force of the Fleet is to be brought down on this one target. Bombers are directed to dish out as many bombing runs as possible, while fighters either escort them or dogfight with other enemy units. Once the initial target is neutralized, if there are any further targets worth prioritizing, the Fleet splits firepower according to proximity. Continuing with the example, after the Fleet takes down the dreadnought, they start targetting the heavy cruisers. Once there's nothing larger than a medium cruiser left, ships are given a 'free for all' signal, giving the captains permission to target as they would. This doctrine is often described as 'Hit them with everything now, clean up the mess later', as per its phases of complete focus, split focus, and clean up. This is in contrast with navys like that of the Eteno, which focuses on dealing a wide range of moderate damage across the entire enemy fleet. It is believed by the KAF that this kind of doctrine leaves the Fleet vulnerable to the more powerful enemy ships, and thus reduces chances of success. Military experts agree that this doctrine, in combination with Sauren technological superiority, is what gives the KMF its considerable force multiplier in space combat. Legionnary Doctrine The Legions, on the other hand, retain a focus on air superiority. In contrast with the EIT, which has an air force supporting an army, the Legions have an army supporting an air force. While fighters, gunships, and bombers do most of the fighting from the air, performing air strikes and dogfighting, armour-supported infantry cleans out the units the air force can't, such as AA guns and infantry in buildings. In addition, most artillery takes a massive contrast to the KAF space doctrine and launches cluster shell ammunition, dishing out a meager amount of damage across a wide radius. Artillery is mostly used as a suppresion tactic, holding down incoming enemy reinforcements until a squad of fighters can take care of them. Armour is used mainly to support infantry, being used as a small-scale, nearby artillery moreso than a tank. However, despite technological superiority and excellent air force training, the Legions have been predicted to hold a disadvantage against both the EIT and DFM, mainly due to Sauren focus on space combat over land invasion. Archtypes In the KAF, both branches are divided into groups of two to three battalions worth of units, also called Fleets and Legions. Each Fleet and Legion has its own archtype, and is commanded by either a General or Admiral. Different archtypes have different compositions for different roles; For example, a Garrison Fleet would have more carriers and cruisers than a Rapid Assault Fleet, which would have more frigates and corvettes than a Heavy Assault Fleet, and so on. Flotilla Archtypes Garrison Garrison Fleets are those which have been built and assigned to guard planets from orbit. They are carrier-centric, with numerous medium cruisers and frigates as supports. Expeditionary Expeditionary Fleets are made for the purpose of long distance engagement, where supplies and manpower will be difficult to regain. As such, they are heavy cruiser-centric, with a number of frigates and corvettes to support them. This makeup allows optimal preparedness for combat with minimal use of precious munition. Rapid Assault Rapid Assault Fleets are built for a blitzkreig-esque attack. They sacrifice firepower for speed, an unusual tradeoff in the Fleets, and are medium-cruiser centric, with a hefty helping of light cruisers, frigates, and corvettes. These Fleets Are usually used for raids rather than an actual invasion. Assault The balance between its Rapid and Heavy cousins, the Assault Fleets are built for a well-rounded offensive, with medium and light cruisers backing heavy cruisers. Heavy Assault The opposite of the Rapid Assault Fleets, Heavy Assault Fleets surrender speed for firepower, centering themselves on heavy cruisers and light battleships with supporting medium cruisers. Invasion Though often confused with Assault Fleets, an Invasion Fleet is built for blatant invasion of another empire's territory, rather than an offensive against them. Invasion Fleets focus on optimal balance between firepower and mobility, incorporating light cruisers and frigates to move ahead of the central heavy cruisers, weakening enemy defenses for when the heavy calvary enters range. Unlike most Fleets, Invasion Fleets have no central ship class. Counter-Invasion These are the first line of defense for the KMF. Patrolling the immense empire's borders, Counter-Invasion Fleets stand ready at any moment to stop incoming ships, perform an inquiry, and send them on their way. Or destroy them. With heavy cruisers at the center and light cruisers with frigates supporting, they may not be able to stop any invasion, but they can make a rival power think twice before sending in an invasion force. Criminal Justice A less militant archtype, the Criminal Justice Fleets persue wanted criminals whenever they are non-planetbound. Pirates, terrorists, Hashaeons, no matter the criminal, the Criminal Justice Fleets will find them. They aren't meant for full-scale warfare, and thus pack a light load, with light cruisers backed by a number of frigates. Special Operations Sometimes referred to as the 'Elite's Fleets', Special Operations Fleets are those which are designed for missions deemed High Risk. All personelle serving in a SpecOps Fleet have HIRIOT status, and anyone dealing with them officially must have SCL 1. Being what they are, they lack any actual warships, and have a single carrier serving as a base of operation. Each operative is provided with a single custom starfighter, complete with stealth systems and enhanced sensor arrays, along with an AI to assist in electronic endeavors. Rapid Response These are the bold few who respond to situations which require immediate response. Natural disasters on a colony, pirate raids, even an invasion, these are all situations which the Rapid Response Fleets answer to. Armed mainly with carriers to transfer supplies to the planetery surface, they also maintain medium cruisers in case of combat. Exploratory Not designed for combat, Exploratory Fleets are the map-makers and cartographers of the KAF, exploring the unexplored regions of the galaxy to sate the KMF's endless thirst for knowledge and discovery. They have a few medium cruisers with a small handful of frigates in case they find something hostile. Support Centered around carriers with heavy cruisers to back, Support Fleets are meant to be used as a reinforcement reserve for other Fleets during combat, staying safely away from the fighting and sending in ships as needed. Dread The epitome of firepower and death-dealing in the galaxy, the Dread Fleets earn their name with ease. Composed entirely out of dreadnoughts, battleships, and heavy destroyers, Dread Fleets are called in when defeat is not an option, or when the KMF needs to send a message with the power of fear. Any Admiral of a Dread Fleet must be a High Admiral, and there currently are only two Dread Fleets in active service. Category:Karnasaurs Category:Militaries Category:Articles by User:Nra 'Vadumee